Canciones vacías
by ChrisElla
Summary: Los sextillizos hicieron sus vidas fuera de la casa de sus padres, para algunos fue más difícil de lo que quisieron admitir, llevándolos a tomar decisiones equivocadas. Ahora, cuatro años después de la tragedia, Karamatsu se replantea su vida y el vacío que siente desde que perdió a la persona que mas amaba. Basado en los eventos observados en el episodio 24.
1. Chapter 1

Esa mañana era agradable, el sol resplandecía y no había nubes en el horizonte. Sería un día perfecto y como siempre, el segundo Matsuno se decidió a subir a la azotea para practicar un poco con la guitarra y entonar alguna canción.

Había tanta paz en casa, la mayoría de sus hermanos habían salido para realizar sus actividades, cada uno alguna diferente y sabía que no regresarían hasta muy tarde así que tenía mucho tiempo para inspirarse, lo que no tardó en suceder. Aunque ese día no hubo más que notas de su guitarra, pero pudo componer una pequeña pieza para una futura canción.

Cada nota que salió fue desde su corazón, pensando en una sola persona, aquella que conseguía que todas sus emociones se desbordaran logrando que su corazón doliera y a la vez brincara de dicha. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en ese sentimiento una enorme culpa lo invadía pues reconocía que no era algo sano, y aun así se dejaba llevar por este, desquitaba cada uno de sus pensamientos insanos con sus canciones. Era eso lo que le ayudaba a sobrellevarlo sin desquiciarse o llegar a medidas extremas.

Se esforzó más en esa ocasión, porque sabía que la razón de sus sentimientos se encontraba en la habitación durmiendo y de alguna manera sentía que así le estaba cantando a él para hacerle saber lo que sentía sin decírselo. Aunque fuera una ilusión y él probablemente estaba ignorando su canción, su corazón descansaba así.

—Karamatsu —llamó la voz de su hermano menor muy cerca de él—, ¿estás bien?

—Hm —murmuró con debilidad.

Se había perdido en su bebida, observando el movimiento de ésta comenzó a recordar sus días pasados, cuando aún era nada a ojos del mundo e incluso de sus hermanos, aunque seguramente eso último aun ocurría.

Estaba reunido con un montón de desconocidos en una celebración que no había pedido ni necesitaba y si había asistido era porque no tenía ánimos de discutir con su hermano o su novio, quien resultaba también su representante. Pero ahora ya estaba cansado de fingir esa sonrisa vacía, ese día no quería estar ahí. Algún otro día hubiera soportado hasta el amanecer.

—La fiesta es para ti, hermano —Habló Todomatsu al tomar asiento a su lado—, todas estas personas vinieron para celebrar la producción de tu siguiente disco, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es integrarte y sonreír como si te emocionara.

—Lo lamento, no estoy de humor.

Se puso en pie dejando el vaso que apenas tocó. No había bebido mucho esa noche lo cual era muy extraño según el pensamiento de Todomatsu. La razón era que no quería embriagarse pues en ese día sus emociones estaban a flor de piel y el alcohol solo funcionaría para que resaltaran aún más.

—¿A dónde vas? No puedes irte así nada más, piensa en…

—Tú debiste pensar en mí antes de proponer esta tontería.

Estaba molesto y no iba a ocultarlo, hacía años que había dejado de actuar y ahora no dejaba oculto nada de sus sentimientos, solo ese que seguía tan vivo como mucho tiempo atrás consumiendo todo de él. Aun adoraba a sus hermanos, pero reconocía que su actitud los hería, por eso trataba de mantenerse aparte de ellos.

—Al menos ten un poco consideración y no le digas a Atsushi que me largué.

El menor de los sextillizos siempre estaba al pendiente de él, ayudaba mucho que su novio, Atsushi y con quien llevaba más de cuatro años de relación, fuera quien impulsó la carrera de Karamatsu después de escucharlo cantar en un parque público una noche después del trabajo.

Todomatsu observó la espalda de su hermano y suspiró con cansancio. Cada día era más difícil llegar a él y eso lo preocupaba. Aunque fuera el único que se mantenía a su lado, muchas veces desconocía a su hermano mayor, era como si de pronto hubiera sido cambiado por alguien completamente diferente, por más que se esforzara no conseguía que fuera el mismo Karamatsu que lo avergonzaba en años pasados.

Mientras, el segundo hijo menor caminaba entre las calles blancas de la ciudad. Comenzaba a nevar, pero aun había mucha gente caminando bajo las luces de la noche, así era siempre en la capital.

En pocos años se había convertido en un intérprete famoso en Japón, uno de los más solicitados, y según escuchó de la boca de Atsushi, pronto comenzaría una gira por América donde su fama había crecido también.

Lejos de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, no le emocionaba para nada la noticia, aunque tampoco se quejaba de ella. Su vida estaba vacía y no sabía qué hacer con ella, solo hacía lo que los demás consideraban que era necesario, en este caso, para mantener su fama, aunque desde hacía mucho que había dejado de disfrutar cuando cantaba.

Caminando bajo la nieve consiguió llegar a su departamento. Sin contratiempos ni molestias.

A Karamatsu le gustaba observar las luces de la ciudad desde el balcón de su apartamento en el décimo piso del edificio donde ahora vivía y por eso fue ahí a donde se dirigió cuando salió del lugar. Era una práctica que lo relajaba en las noches que no conseguía conciliar el sueño.

Su celular vibró de pronto sobre su mesa de noche. No le prestó demasiada atención y dejó que contestara la grabadora pues seguramente era Atsushi quien le reclamaría por haberse retirado temprano de la fiesta de esa noche. La verdad ya debería estar muy acostumbrado a que hiciera eso, pero seguía insistiendo en darle sermones sobre compromisos con su público y demás. Estaba cansado de todo eso.

Suspiró cuando dejó de vibrar. Tal vez lo llamaría más tarde, o por la mañana y se disculparía con él, o tal vez no, podría dar la excusa de estar dormido aunque seguramente no funcionaría mucho, Atsushi sabía de sus noches de insomnio.

Se quedó pasmado mirando las luces de la ciudad. Le gustaba, pero no se comparaba con poder observar las luces de las estrellas desde el tejado de su casa en días pasados. Extrañaba tanto esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad con su guitarra a un lado tocando acordes al azar hasta darles forma. Muchas veces acompañado de Jyushimatsu cantando o sin decir nada. Eran un buen dúo.

Tenía más de tres años desde que salió de su ciudad y no había vuelto. La sola idea de regresar le revolvía el estómago. No valdría la pena tampoco, sus hermanos no estaban ahí, no todos al menos y encontrarse solamente con Osomatsu haría todo mucho peor dado que él sabía lo que sentía.

Tenía tantos recuerdos agradables de esa casa, de sus hermanos y padres, de muchas cosas en realidad, sobre todo de su vida como como un vago que vivía de sus padres a pesar de ser ya un adulto. Mas no le bastaba, un solo recuerdo amargo opacaba todos aquellos felices, esa enorme sombra negra dejaba todo lo demás en penumbra, su vida fue oscura desde ese momento y nunca iba a poder superarlo.

Sin quererlo pensó en él de nuevo. A pesar de esforzarse todo el tiempo por no recordar su rostro, en esas noches melancólicas siempre estaba en su mente. Sobre todo en esas fechas, ese día en particular. Y a pesar de detestar su recuerdo, sonreía cuando en sus recuerdos se encontraba con su sonrisa.

Cada vez que uno caía enfermo el resto de los sextillizos se turnaba para cuidarlo durante día y noche. Normalmente eran resfriados que de los que se recuperaban después de un día de cuidados, no solían enfermar mucho y siempre eran fuertes en esos casos, pero de los seis hermanos, el cuarto era quien se recuperaba más rápido de cualquier resfriado.

Aun así, Karamatsu no dejaba de preocuparse por él, era igual con todos sus hermanos cuando los veía murmurando en medio de fiebres, pero con él sentía una opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba descansar. Trataba de mantenerse siempre alerta aunque no fuera su turno de cuidar de él, quería estar preparado por si se necesitaba algo con urgencia.

A pesar de ser el hermano a quien menos afecto le demostraban aunque él intentaba ser sincero respecto a sus sentimientos fraternales, nunca les guardó rencor, todos ellos eran importantes para él y se desvivía al demostrarlo aunque muchas veces exageraba.

En una ocasión tuvo una conversación con su madre que siempre recordaba cuando los demás eran crueles con él. En esa ocasión ella le dijo: "Ustedes intentan fingir que se odian porque así, en el momento en que tengan que separarse o alguno de ustedes falte, piensan que no les dolerá tanto".

Karamatsu nunca hizo eso, su madre le dijo que se debía a lo estúpido que era y no pensar en lo que pasaría en el futuro. Tenía algo de verdad, nunca pensó en apartarse de todos, al igual que Osomatsu o incluso más fuerte que en él, el sueño de mantenerse siempre unidos estaba siempre presente.

Quería estar siempre con él.

En una ocasión, mientras Ichimatsu deliraba en la peor fiebre que había tenido, Karamatsu se mantuvo siempre a su lado, pasó la noche en vela esperando a que la fiebre bajara, cambiaba el paño húmedo de su frente con regularidad y le daba agua cuando estaba lo suficientemente consciente.

"Karamatsu" llamó en una ocasión después de medianoche. La fiebre aun no bajaba.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres algo?"

"Canta" Pidió de la nada con una extraña sonrisa.

"¿Cantar?"

"Tu voz… me gusta cuando cantas en el tejado."

Eso lo dejó desconcertado unos segundos, pero apenas pudo procesarlo comenzó a cantar un arrullo para él, el que su madre les cantaba cuando eran niños. Lo repitió hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba dormido de nuevo, tranquilo.

Desde ese entonces, aunque Ichimatsu no recordara haberlo dicho, cantó para él desde el tejado, le dedicó todos sus sentimientos en canciones, una tras otra y muchas veces lo arrullaba.

Su celular vibró de nuevo regresándolo de la ensoñación en la que se encontraba. Como odiaba esa sensación, era como quedarse dormido, pero sin descansar.

Suspiró y observó el firmamento. El sol estaba ya por salir. De nuevo dejó que el teléfono vibrara. Era bastante molesto tenerlo, no sabía cómo Todomatsu podía cargar con uno todo el tiempo.

Vibró por tercera ocasión interrumpiendo su paz. Tronó la lengua mientras se alejaba del balcón para contestar. Le diría unas cuantas verdades a ese pesado.

Sin embargo, cuando tomó el aparato entre sus manos se le heló la sangre al reconocer el nombre de su hermano mayor en la pantalla. Hacía tanto que no hablaba con él y seguramente ese sería su primer reclamo, pero tampoco era que necesitaba mucho escuchar su voz, aunque siempre era más fácil poder hablar sin tener que mirar su rostro.

—Hola, Osomatsu —contestó casi en un susurro, haciéndole saber a su hermano de su cansancio.

No te escuchas nada bien Fue su saludo en tono de burla, como siempre no se andaba con rodeos.

—He tenido algunos eventos.

Del otro lado no se escuchó respuesta, ni una respiración, tampoco Karamatsu dijo nada, y así fue por corto tiempo. No recordaba cuando sus conversaciones se volvieron tan incómodas y llenas de silencio, pero no terminaba por acostumbrarse a algo así.

Se encaminó de nuevo al balcón y tomó asiento en una de las sillas disponibles, quería observar el amanecer.

Hace meses que no sabemos de ti más de lo que dicen en la televisión, ¿todo está bien?

Lo sabía, siempre era el mismo reclamo y también sabía que era por su madre por quien lo llamaba, seguramente al hijo mayor le importaba muy poco lo que pasara con él o con su vida mientras pudiera seguir disfrutando de la suya.

—Todo está como se debería.

Karamatsu…

El segundo hijo sintió remordimiento al contestar de esa manera. Sabía que no tenía razones para estar molesto, pero ese día no tenía tolerancia para nada. Aunque últimamente su comportamiento era así a diario.

—Lo siento, estoy algo cansado para ir con rodeos así que…

¿Cómo está Ichiko? preguntó Osomatsu, de nuevo dando largas. Karamatsu sabía perfectamente para qué llamaba.

—Ichi está bien —contestó fastidiado, lo que su hermano mayor notó.

Escuchamos que le propusiste matrimonio hace unas semanas, estuvimos esperando tu llamada para…

—¿Todomatsu te lo dijo? —Después de todo, era con el menor con quien tenía más contacto obligatoriamente.

Si Su voz te tornó molesta en esta ocasión Es la única manera en la que podemos saber si estás bien o no

De nuevo no le dijo nada. Odiaba cuando se tomaba su papel de hermano mayor tan enserio, no tenía ninguna responsabilidad ni necesidad de ello, todos tenían la misma edad solo con minutos de diferencia. Además nunca llevó muy bien el papel, siempre le importó muy poco, fue desde pocos años atrás que comenzó a tener esa actitud.

Karamatsu, nosotros…

—Estoy bien, no se preocupen por mí —murmuró mientras buscaba un cigarrillo en su bolsillo y lo encendía.

¿En serio? De nuevo ese tono molesto. Todomatsu nos dijo de tu adicción.

Eso lo dejó congelado. Como siempre sin rodeos y ahora no estaba muy seguro de cómo contestar, no pensó que tomaría ese tema en particular. Sabía que el menor de los hermanos no se quedaría callado después de descubrirlo, pero abordarlo de esa manera tan repentina lo dejó sin palabras o excusas.

¿En qué estás pensando, Karamatsu? Una cosa es el alcohol y el tabaco, pero…

—Es algo que no les incumbe.

Otra vez ese silencio incómodo. Osomatsu sabía que no había necesidad de reñirlo como si fuera un niño pequeño, ya era un adulto igual que todos, y aunque lo hiciera como su hermano mayor también estaba consciente de que no lo escucharía, así como no lo escuchaba tampoco en muchas cosas. Por ello no siguió con el tema, después, junto con sus hermanos, se encargaría de hacer algo al respecto.

Por su parte, Karamatsu se preguntaba cuándo iba a tomar el tema por el que lo había llamado. La conversación se estaba extendiendo demasiado.

Yo… quería que esta llamada fuera diferente. Dijo al fin Siempre que hablamos terminamos discutiendo

De nuevo no contestó a eso. Era por esa razón que no quería llamarlos ni verlos, detestaba saber que debido a su comportamiento su relación se estaba rompiendo cada vez más, pero era cosa que no podía pensar ni evitar, se había vuelto demasiado arisco con todos ellos.

Jyushimatsu se recibió como médico hace poco, pensamos que vendrías a la celebración

—Lo lamento, le enviaré algún obsequio después —Fue seco y cortante. Con cada palabra que provenía de la bocina se encontraba mucho más ansioso.

Choromatsu ha sido ascendido, ahora es detective y conoció a alguien

—Me alegro por él.

¿Todomatsu está bien?

—Ya lo sabes.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Karamatsu, reacciona! ¡No puedes seguir así!

—¿Y te preocupas ahora?

Era difícil para Osomatsu escucharlo expresarse de esa manera. Años atrás les fastidiaba con sus expresiones y actuaciones como un chico rudo de la década de los 80's, pero ahora cualquiera daría lo que fuera por verlo regresar a esa vida aunque fuera tan vergonzoso. Llevaba mucho tiempo deteriorándose, pero la mayoría de ellos decidió mantenerse al margen, para que se recuperara a su ritmo, sin embargo no parecía funcionar. Y estando en el medio del espectáculo ese deterioro crecía a pasos agigantados. Cada día estaba más vacío, lo escuchaban en sus canciones, en el tono de las notas, su mirada en la pantalla. Ya no era Karamatsu, el hermano más atento y preocupado por ellos. Se parecía más a Ichimatsu con la diferencia de que éste solo actuaba, mientras que la actitud vacía y oscura del segundo Matsuno era real. Eso era lo preocupante.

Mamá está preocupada por ti

—Después la llamaré.

Permíteme ayudarte Pidió con voz afligida, lo que sorprendió a Karamatsu.

—No necesito ayuda, Osomatsu, de verdad.

Han pasado más de cuatro años, por favor, tienes que…

—¿Superarlo? Ya lo hice, voy a casarme.

Si, con una chica que casualmente es igual a él. Sé cómo te sientes, pero…

—¡Por supuesto que no lo sabes! —dijo afligido, con un nudo en la garganta—, no te atrevas a decir semejante estupidez, idiota, nunca sabrás lo que siento porque somos muy diferentes y siempre lo has tenido claro, ninguno de ustedes me entenderá por más que se esfuercen.

¡Al menos podrías confiar en que te apoyaríamos! Contestó con el mismo tono de voz ¡Yo te apoyé todo el tiempo!

—Osomatsu… —se llevó una mano a su frente tratando de contener sus lágrimas. Estaba cansado de llorar cada vez que tomaban el tema—, ellos no lo entenderían, agradezco que hayas guardado mi secreto, pero no puedo esperar más de ti, mucho menos de ellos.

¿Y por eso te apartaste?

—Sabes que es difícil para mí —verlos, ver su rostro en todos sabiendo que no eran él, tener que mantener oculto ese sentimiento de todos, tener que explicar por qué de todos, él era quien más se encontraba afligido a través de los años, no sabría cómo sobrellevarlo.

Lo fue para todos, lo es ahora cuando te vemos así

—Prometo ya no preocuparlos —murmuró decidido a terminar la llamada.

No sé si pueda creer eso

De nuevo silencio. Tampoco Karamatsu estaba seguro de poder cumplir su promesa. Últimamente no era constante con nada, de no ser por Todomatsu y Atsushi seguramente no habría seguido a flote en el medio del espectáculo por tantos años.

Hoy iremos…

—No iré —cortó antes de escucharlo.

Todomatsu nos dijo que él estaría presente, podrías acompañarlo

—Adiós, Osomatsu.

¡Oye!

Colgó el teléfono y lo dejó caer al suelo mientras observaba el amanecer. Exactamente cuatro años atrás había perdido lo más importante de su vida. Ese día era el aniversario de la muerte de Ichimatsu y ni siquiera tenía lágrimas para derramar. Hacía mucho que había dejado de hacerlo después de llorarlo incansablemente.


	2. Chapter 2

En medio de reflectores, de gritos, aplausos y suplicas. Ese era ahora siempre su escenario habitual. Nadie podía negar que tenía una buena entonación, su habilidad con la guitarra era ahora mejor y era atractivo también, no había manera de que alguien como él no se volviera popular en poco tiempo. Eso en opinión de muchos críticos y fans.

Para Karamatsu no era la gran cosa. Tal vez al principio aceptó de buena gana la propuesta de Atsushi, en gran parte fue porque llevaba meses sin poder conseguir y mantener un trabajo por más de dos semanas. Era una situación que estaba molestando a Chibita, con quien se había quedado después de dejar la casa de sus padres.

Cada atardecer, cuando tenía otro fracaso en alguno de los muchos empleos que tuvo, se quedaba en el parque público para entonar alguna de las muchas canciones que pudo componer mientras estaba en casa de sus padres. Siempre las cantaba con el corazón pues sus sentimientos seguían a flor de piel, mucho más por no poder verlo a diario y no saber si se encontraba o no bien.

Gracias a esa actividad conseguía llevar algo de dinero a casa para justificar su estadía ahí, aunque sabía que no era suficiente. No podía seguir viviendo para siempre de la limosna de la gente si quería avanzar y cambiar como todos sus hermanos. Incluso Osomatsu había conseguido un empleo de media jornada después de un tiempo, aunque él no salió de casa de sus padres.

Una tarde, cuando Atsushi y Todomatsu caminaban por ahí en una de sus citas lo descubrieron mientras cantaba por algo de dinero. Karamatsu no disimuló su sorpresa al verlos ahí, no porque ellos estaban saliendo, su hermano menor les había hecho saber de su orientación sexual desde meses atrás y tampoco fue algo que les sorprendió después de todo. No, la sorpresa fue porque no esperó que alguno de sus hermanos se diera cuenta que no podía salir adelante él solo.

Atsushi se mostró interesado en la canción que pudo escuchar antes de que parara y pidió que continuara. Tampoco le tomó mucho tiempo interesarse en él y su voz, le veía potencial aunque Todomatsu pensaba que estaba exagerando con tantas adulaciones.

Claro que su ascenso fue lento aunque firme. Pronto pudo decir con orgullo que estaba haciendo algo con su vida además de ser algo que disfrutaba de verdad.

En las reuniones que tenía constantemente con sus hermanos para ponerse al tanto de sus vidas, sentía el apoyo de todos, fue cuando se separaron que todos ellos dejaron de apartarlo e ignorarlo como siempre hacían.

Por medio de estas reuniones se daba cuenta de que sus hermanos eran más fuertes de lo que aparentaban. Siempre confió en todos, sobre todo en Choromatsu, pero nunca dejó de preocuparse por todos. Por eso se alegraba cuando todos ellos cumplían sus metas. Hubo celebración cuando Jyushimatsu consiguió entrar a la facultad de medicina y con una de las calificaciones más altas. Cuando Choromatsu entró a la academia de policía, con Todomatsu al anunciar su compromiso con Atsushi con quien tenía ya unos meses de relación en secreto. Sobre todo se alegró al saber que Osomatsu había conseguido un empleo de medio tiempo. Al ser el más afectado con la separación, estaba feliz de que al fin saliera adelante y aceptara que ya no eran niños.

Quien nunca decía nada era Ichimatsu. Todos sabían que de todos, él era quien más problemas tendría para desenvolverse en la sociedad, pero decidieron mantenerse al margen y confiar en él, podía hacerlo como todos lo consiguieron, solo necesitaba confiar en que lo lograría. Sin embargo a Karamatsu no dejaba de preocuparlo que estuviera cada vez más delgado y pálido. A pesar de que decía que estaba bien y que tenía un empleo, del que nunca decía de qué se trataba, podían ver que estaba enfermando.

Nunca quiso atosigarlo con sus preguntas pues sabía que no era del todo del agrado del menor, tampoco tenía un teléfono a donde llamarlo después de todo, con la excusa de que eran una molestia, Ichimatsu siempre se negó a adquirir alguno, no tenía medio para comunicarse con él, ni una dirección.

Deseó haber insistido más cuando se negaba.

La puerta del departamento se abrió en ese momento volviendo a sacarlo de sus recuerdos. Era lo mejor, pues de nuevo se estaban tornando negros. Se dio la vuelta para saludar a quien había llegado, ya sabía quién era así que la recibió con una sonrisa.

—Bienvenida, cariño, ¿cómo te fue?

—Bastante bien —saludó ella.

Era una mujer de cabello largo y negro con una expresión más bien cansada en el rostro y una mirada penetrante. Era su prometida desde casi un mes atrás, se desvivía por ella. Ichiko. Ella se acercó también para saludarlo con un beso en los labios

—Apestas, Karamatsu —dijo apartándose de golpe—, date un baño.

Él se quedó de piedra por semejante insulto cuando apenas había llegado después de un par de semanas ausente debido a su carrera como modelo, pero inmediatamente después sonrió. Ella era así y fue una de las razones por las que se enamoró de ella.

—Enseguida iré —se acercó de nuevo y tomó la maleta que había dejado justo en la puerta para dejarla junto a la mesa—, imagino que estás agotada, te prepararé algo de comer apenas me duche.

—Lo estoy.

Ella soltó su cabello y lo removió para que tomara forma alrededor de su rostro, enmarcando sus ojos. Con el movimiento dejó que un leve rastro de su shampoo de lavanda llegara hasta el olfato de Karamatsu. Él lo aspiró con gusto después de tanto tiempo sin poder disfrutarlo.

Con una sonrisa se acercó a ella y la besó de vuelta. Quería amarla, ella era una buena chica, era dulce aunque prefiriera mostrarse dura y distante, pero él ya había conocido esa cara que ocultaba de todos y había quedado prendado. Ella era perfecta para él y a pesar de haberle propuesto matrimonio no la amaba, la apreciaba y quería mucho, pero sabía que no era amor.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? —sonrió con dulzura cuando terminó el beso.

—¿No puedo besar a mi prometida?

El rostro de Ichiko enrojeció por ese comentario e intentó apartarse de nuevo, pero él no se lo permitió.

—Te extrañé, es todo —Fue lo que dijo él acariciando su cabello.

—Eres tan cursi —Se quejó utilizando toda su fuerza para apartarse al fin. Se detuvo a unos pasos y le devolvió la mirada, aún estaba sonrojada pero mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro—. Yo también te extrañé.

Inmediatamente desapareció tras la puerta de la habitación que compartían, seguramente se pondría más cómoda.

Karamatsu se sentó en un sofá y observó el abrigo que dejó en el perchero. Por alguna razón le parecía que no debería estar ahí. Era un abrigo elegante, le gustaba mucho observarla mientras lo portaba pues parecía resaltar todo de ella, pero verlo ahora le hacía sentir bastante incómodo. Ella era una mujer reservada y elegante, muchas veces se preguntó por qué había aceptado su cortejo si eran tan diferentes, pero se alegraba de haber conseguido su atención y corazón.

Por su parte, se había acercado a ella porque su mirada cansada le recordó tanto a la de Ichimatsu. Fue en una de las muchas fiestas a las que asistía gracias a Atsushi y su idea de hacer contactos en el medio. Ella estaba apartada de todos y parecía triste mientras observaba su bebida en la mesa. Decía haber venido con amigas pero ellas demasiado ocupadas con sus respectivas parejas por lo que Karamatsu no perdió la oportunidad de acercarse y hacerle compañía.

Todomatsu le había dicho que la única razón por la que ella no lo rechazó fue porque no se comportó como un patán como lo hacía con otras, esa actuación no había desaparecido del todo en esa época. Tal vez no se había comportado como un idiota porque ella lo intimidó desde el principio, no de una manera atemorizante, sino porque esos ojos tan parecidos a los de Ichimatsu lo dejaron aturdido.

Poco después descubrió que no solo era su mirada sino también su personalidad, un cascaron frío y oscuros que ocultaba sentimientos hermosos y muchos temores. Tal vez Osomatsu tenía razón al decir que eran iguales, aunque físicamente no era así. También tenía razón al pensar que era una situación enfermiza, pero era la manera que tenía para desahogar los sentimientos acumulados en su interior.

Ella salió pronto de la habitación y se recostó a su lado en el sofá. Vestía ropa holgada y oscura, por alguna razón todo su guardarropa tenía ropas en esos tonos, la mayoría negras. Siendo modelo, Karamatsu esperaría que tuviera prendas de todos los colores existentes en extrañas combinaciones que no entendía.

Pasaron mucho tiempo así, en silencio. No eran incómodos ni mucho menos, su relación estaba ya lo suficientemente avanzada como para poder disfrutar de su mutua compañía sin necesidad de decir alguna palabra. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras él seguía con la mirada fija en el abrigo, perdido en sus recuerdos.

—Totty me dijo que no asististe de nuevo —Fue ella quien rompió el silencio, y de inmediato la atmósfera se volvió tensa e incómoda—, ¿por qué no?

—Aun no estoy listo.

Ella sabía de Ichimatsu, sabía que había muerto y también de la resistencia que tenía su prometido por regresar a casa y ver a sus hermanos, le había dicho que habían tenido un fuerte malentendido, pero nada más. Ella aun no los conocía, además de Todomatsu, y no era lo que le importaba, pero ya tenían poco menos de tres años saliendo y en ese tiempo nunca se mencionaba ese hecho. Si supo de Ichimatsu fue por accidente, por una discusión que tuvo con Todomatsu y de la que después pidió explicaciones. A partir de ahí fue más frecuente que el hermano fallecido saliera a conversación, pero siempre era un tema delicado y que dejaba a Karamatsu con un pésimo humor por varios días.

—No sé qué habrá pasado entre ustedes —murmuró tomando una mejor posición en el asiento para poder tomar sus mejillas—, pero es demasiado el tiempo que te estás tomando, Karamatsu, y quiero que…

—Superarlo —Repitió la palabra con un tono amargo.

Detestaba que la usaran, sonaba como si debía dejar atrás sus recuerdos, todos sus sentimientos como si fueran poca cosa, como si hubieran sido parte de un capricho de un niño con berrinches. Ichimatsu no era eso, fue lo más importante en su vida.

—No digo eso, jamás se puede superar la pérdida de alguien a quien amaste tanto.

De nuevo se quedó de piedra. Ella siempre era así, cuando hablaba con él era como si mirara a través de todas las barreras que había construido con el paso de los años y eso lo incomodaba un poco.

—Solo digo que debes aprender a lidiar con eso de una manera más sana. Ellos también son sus hermanos y han podido darle frente a la situación, ¿por qué no lo intentas también?

Ella era tan dulce, tan diferente a la chica fría y ofensiva que le describieron cuando comenzaban a salir. Su consciencia no descansaba cuando recordaba que no conseguía amarla a pesar de todo lo que hacía por él. Sin embargo, ella tampoco podría comprender la razón de porque no podía avanzar tanto.

—Ichi —la llamó por el apodo que usaba con ella—, de verdad aprecio tanto lo que quieres hacer por mí, pero no me siento listo para encarar a Osomatsu después de lo que pasó.

—¿Hubo una pelea?

—…No, solo un malentendido.

—Un malentendido —repitió ella mientras se recostaba en las piernas de su novio que sonrió y acarició su cabello—, nunca has querido contarme al respecto, tampoco voy a insistir, Karamatsu, pero me preocupa que ahora ese hecho te haga más daño.

—Voy a estar bien —murmuró con dulzura—, te tengo a ti, ¿o no?

Ella era la única razón por la que todavía se mantenía a flote. De no ser por ella se hubiera rendido desde muchos años atrás.

—No vas a tenerme para siempre —dijo Ichiko después de unos segundos en silencio.

—¿De qué hablas?

De pronto comenzó a sentir una opresión en el pecho. Ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y no dejaba de sonreírle con esa dulzura, solo la había visto sonreír así para él y era una clara muestra de que ella si lo amaba, por eso aceptó casarse con él.

—Karamatsu, tú no me amas, ¿cierto?

Eso lo dejó congelado. No supo desmentirlo de inmediato a pesar de que había aprendido a ocultar lo que de verdad sentía desde mucho tiempo atrás.

—Perdiste a la persona que amabas desde hace mucho. —Continuó ella acariciando sus mejillas para relajarlo—. No te estoy reclamando nada, agradezco que intentaras amarme, pero ahora creo que es mejor si pones en orden tu vida, me preocupa lo que pasará ahora que no estoy contigo.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó alarmado mientras ella se ponía de pie—, ¿vas a dejarme? ¡No lo hagas! ¡Intento amarte, lo juro!

—Me hubiera gustado no hacerlo. De verdad lo lamento.

—¡No te vayas!— Karamatsu se levantó del sofá y corrió hasta ella, pues se acercaba a la puerta. Él sentía que si la dejaba salir ya no la vería volver nunca más y la simple idea lo aterraba—. Sin ti no sabría qué hacer.

—Kusomatsu —murmuró ella para tranquilizarlo.

Él se sorprendió, nunca lo había llamado así, nadie lo había hecho en muchos años.

—¿Puedes cantar desde el corazón otra vez? —Pidió ella con lágrimas en los ojos mientras colocaba sus manos en su pecho—, deja salir de nuevo tus sentimientos, no te sigas lastimando de esa manera.

—Ichi…ko.

—¿No era eso lo que le gustaba a Ichimatsu? Le gustaba lo que cantabas, pero ya no lo haces, has dejado de cantarle, ¿verdad?

No dijo nada, ella se acercó para besar sus mejillas y volvió a darse la vuelta. Ya no la detuvo, dejó que se marchara, de alguna manera supo que no iba a poder detenerla aunque lo intentara. Estaba perdido sin ella, si también la había perdido a ella.

—¡Karamatsu! —Llamó alguien desde muy cerca, pero no podía verlo—, Karamatsu, despierta, es hora de irnos.

Abrió los ojos en ese momento. Estaba recostado en ese mismo sofá y su hermano más pequeño se mantenía inclinado sobre él golpeando sus mejillas.

—Todomatsu —murmuró volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Su lengua se trataba.

—Rayos, estás ebrio.

No lo desmintió, se había quedado dormido bebiendo de su reserva de diferentes licores en el mini bar, solo así pudo soñar con ella otra vez.

—¿Eres idiota? Él funeral es en media hora y no te has vestido.

—No iré —dijo tajante intentando tomar una botella que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, pero le fue rápidamente arrebatada por Atsushi. Era obvio que su hermano no iba a estar ahí sin su novio después de lo violento que se había vuelto.

—Karamatsu, no seas estúpido, ¿sabes cómo afectara a tu carrera si no asistes?

—¡No me importa! —Gritó con furia.

Ese bastardo. No sabía cómo Todomatsu podía estar con alguien como él, tan frío y que solo estaba interesado en el dinero y su posición frente a la sociedad, no parecía tener un solo sentimiento dentro de su corazón. Molesto por eso y por toda la frustración acumulada, se acercó a él y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

—¡Me importa muy poco lo que la gente o la prensa piense de mí!

—¡Karamatsu! —llamó Todomatsu aferrando su brazo para que no lastimara a su novio.

—¡Suéltame! —Sin pensarlo mucho se dio la vuelta y con el acto golpeo el pecho del menor con su codo, lo que provocó que cayera al suelo en medio de un quejido. Él seguía siendo así: frágil.

Atsushi observó lo ocurrido y molesto volvió la vista al causante. Antes de que Karamatsu pudiera auxiliar a su hermano por lo que le había hecho, con un puñetazo, Atsushi lo hizo caer al suelo también muy cerca de Todomatsu, que de inmediato se acercó para auxiliarlo, preocupado.

—¿Eres idiota, Atsushi?

Este no le contestó, se acercó de nuevo a Karamatsu y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para acercarlo más a su rostro. Su expresión era sombría, diferente a la relajada y distante que mantenía la mayoría del tiempo.

—Escucha, idiota, no me importa lo afectado que estés ahora por lo que pasó, no voy a dejar que lo lastimes solo porque intenta ayudarte —Lo soltó con violencia y se levantó, mirándolo con prepotencia—, eres solo un pedazo de basura, si no fuera por nosotros no hubieras llegado jamás hasta donde estás ahora.

—¡Atsushi! —Reclamó Todomatsu, enojado por la manera en cómo se dirigía a su hermano.

No justificaba la actitud de Karamatsu, pero si la entendía. Perder a su prometida de esa manera tan repentina debió ser muy duro para él, muy cerca también del aniversario de la muerte de Ichimatsu, era un estrés que no podía tolerar.

—Nos vamos, Totty, debemos justificar que esta basura no se haya presentado al funeral de su prometida.

—¡Pero no podemos dejarlo así! —Pidió mientras se ponía de pie y trataba de darle alcance.

—Volveremos después, no te preocupes, pero debemos presentarnos, al menos dejar ver nuestras condolencias.

El menor asintió, tenía razón, además también temía quedarse a solas con su hermano, seguía siendo más fuerte que él y no sabía cómo controlar los ataques de furia que tenía.

—Hermano, volveré en un par de horas, voy a cuidarte, ¿está bien?

No le dijo nada. Karamatsu mantenía los ojos cerrados, aun recostado en el suelo. Tampoco movió un músculo. Su hermano lo observó preocupado, pero no podía hacer más por él si no quería ayuda. Sin decir más los dos se marcharon, volviendo a dejar en soledad al segundo Matsuno que de inmediato comenzó a llorar, desesperado, frustrado y furioso.

Ichiko había muerto mientras se encontraba en esa sesión de fotografías por la que tuvo que viajar. Ni siquiera pudo estar con ella en sus últimos días de vida, fue tan repentino, no podía asimilarlo.

Se puso en pie por acto reflejo. Solo con el alcohol podía volver a refugiarse en sus recuerdos y sueños agradables, pero al ponerse de pie observó el abrigo en el perchero, el que ella había olvidado el día de su viaje, el mismo día en el que él estuvo tan ocupado como para no poder despedirse de ella antes de que se marchara. No se había atrevido a quitarlo de ahí.

Sin una expresión en su rostro tomó una nueva botella y caminó a su habitación.

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá por qué Karamatsu terminó mal con sus hermanos. También habrá escenas de prostitución y lemon/incesto.

Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia.


	3. Chapter 3

Su carrera como solista iba en ascenso, tuvo varias presentaciones en pequeños lugares y lo habían recibido muy bien, al menos hasta que comenzaba a dirigirse a su público cuando no estaba cantando, entonces lo ignoraban y muchos de ellos se iban. Todomatsu decía que tenían que practicar mucho sobre sus expresiones y líneas, porque terminaría espantando a todos sus seguidores con su actitud dolorosa. Él no lo entendió.

Una tarde de invierno caminaba entre las calles con la intención de relajarse un poco, últimamente no había podido descansar muy bien, Atsushi era demasiado demandante, agradecía que estuviera tan atento para que emprendiera una buena carrera, pero también necesitaba descanso. A diferencia de lo que muchos creyeran, también era un ser humano y necesitaba dormir varias horas al día.

Cuando salió del restaurante donde se dedicó a beber un poco de sake, se dio cuenta de lo mareado que estaba. No podía volver a la casa de Chibita de esa manera, seguramente lo reprendería si volvía a ensuciar el baño cuando volviera el estómago por el exceso de alcohol en su sistema.

Entonces se sentó en una banca de una pequeña plaza cercana para poder fumar. No había mucha gente alrededor, era un sitio solitario así que no molestaría a nadie. En ese año que llevaba fuera de la casa de sus padres su vicio se había vuelto más fuerte, otro que a Chibita le molestaba, por eso prefería hacerlo fuera.

Ahí sentado, mirando como el cielo se oscurecía más con el paso de los minutos, de nuevo su hermano vino a su mente. Volvió a preguntarse si le estaba yendo bien y si se estaba alimentando bien. Hacía más de un mes desde que no se reunían así que no sabía cómo estaban. La última vez que habló con Osomatsu le dijo que estaba más delgado y eso lo dejó con un nudo en el estómago.

Se preguntó muchas veces si aceptaría su ayuda, ya sabía que iba a hacer con su vida, tenía un plan para el futuro y aunque no era perfecto, era mejor que lo que podía ofrecerle meses atrás. Ahora podía ofrecerle su mano y apoyo si lo necesitaba, pero a la vez temía que lo rechazara, después de todo no le agradaba al menor por más que se esforzó para que cambiara eso. A veces sentía que Ichimatsu podía presentir sus sentimientos por eso siempre lo rechazaba de esa manera.

Terminó el cuarto cigarrillo y decidió que era momento de volver. Aun se sentía lo suficientemente mareado, pero al menos ya podía andar sin tambalearse mucho, Chibita no tendría problemas con eso.

Se levantó de la banca cuando le pareció ver en la esquina a su hermano menor. Era Ichimatsu, estaba seguro, aunque un grupo de gente le obstruyó la vista unos segundos, verlo por ese fugaz momento fue suficiente para que su cuerpo comenzara a moverse por su cuenta para acercarse a él y saludarlo. Se sentía feliz solo por eso, por poderlo encontrar casualmente ese día.

Avanzó a paso rápido. Su hermano solo estaba parado mirando hacia la calle, le parecía que estaba preocupado por alguna razón. Aun a esa distancia pudo ver su estado casi anémico. Se veía delgado y sus labios resecos. También le sorprendió el hecho de que llevara una simple playera, esa noche estaría fría, lo habían advertido en la televisión varias veces y ya se estaba sintiendo. ¿Es que no tenía frío?

—Ich…

Se detuvo cuando iba a llamarlo al ver que un hombre se acercaba a él y capturó la completa atención de su hermano. Su mirada vacía no cambió en lo más mínimo, pero estaba contestando a sus preguntas sin reparo, incluso le sonrió en cierto momento. Fue mayor su sorpresa cuando ese hombre, que parecía al menos dos décadas mayor a ellos, acarició la mejilla de su hermano y este asintió. Karamatsu sintió algo en su interior, su estómago comenzó a centrifugar y las ganas de vomitar estaban ahí, pero esta vez no eran por el alcohol, era por celos.

No lo creía, su hermano nunca demostró tener esas inclinaciones, fue fácil verlo con Todomatsu, ninguno se sorprendió cuando se los dijo abiertamente, pero con Ichimatsu… aunque él siempre fue demasiado reservado. ¿Era por eso que siempre estaba distante y con miedo de acercarse a los demás? ¿Era miedo de que no lo aceptaran por eso? No lo creía, ya había presenciado lo bien que tomaron la noticia de Todomatsu y su relación con Atsushi.

Se quedó en su mismo lugar mientras los observaba partir. Si ahora su hermano tenía una relación con ese hombre no estaba bien que llegara de la nada a saludarlo si aún no estaba listo para hacérseos saber. ¿Era por eso que no quería decir dónde vivía? ¿Vivía en el departamento de ese sujeto?

Su vista no perdió ni un solo movimiento de la pareja, pensaba observarlos hasta que doblaran en alguna esquina o se perdieran en la lejanía, por masoquista al vez, porque ver como el tipo pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Ichimatsu le estaba doliendo más de lo que le dolía su amor no correspondido. Sin embargo quedó muy sorprendido cuando observó que los dos entraban a un callejón oscuro. No parecía haber algo de interés ahí, ¿acaso ese hombre ayudaba a Ichimatsu a visitar a los gatos por los callejones?

Esa idea no lo dejó tranquilo así que se acercó rápidamente al callejón, sin hacer ruido alguno. Al estar cerca su estómago se estremeció al escuchar con claridad jadeos y gemidos provenientes del mismo callejón. La ira lo invadió, una diferente a la anterior, quería entrar y apartar a ese sujeto de él aunque no tuviera ningún derecho.

Debía irse, no podía escuchar eso.

—Oye —escuchó la voz de Ichimatsu por lo que pudo calmar su impulso justo a tiempo—, me estás haciendo daño.

—Silencio, te he pagado para hacer lo que quiera.

—¡Ey!

Eso dejó pálido a Karamatsu. Sintió como si su corazón se detuviera por un segundo. Su mente no tardó en procesar el contexto de la conversación sumado a lo que había visto. Ese tipo le estaba pagando por sexo… Su hermano se estaba vendiendo en los callejones.

Esta vez no pudo controlarse. Entró sin decir una sola palabra encontrándose con una desagradable escena: Ichimatsu no tenía pantalones, su rostro se encontraba contra el muro mientras ese sujeto sostenía su cuello para mantenerlo quieto contra los ladrillos, la pierna derecha de su hermano era sostenida en el aire por el otro mientras era penetrado. Su hermano no parecía luchar, se mantenía quieto aunque había una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Karamatsu terminó por acercarse y tomó al sujeto del cuello de su camisa para alejarlo de su hermano menor logrando que cayera al suelo. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que intervino. En su rostro podía verse con claridad que estaba furioso, pero eso no intimidó a quien compraba los favores de su Ichimatsu. Cuando se recuperó se acercó amenazante al hermano mayor para hacerle pagar por su interrupción, pero una patada al estómago y un puñetazo al rostro fueron suficientes para que dejara de insistir.

Se dio la vuelta y observó a su hermano que aún no cabía en su asombro, no podía creer que uno de sus hermanos lo hubiera visto haciendo algo como eso, pensó que podría mantenerlo en secreto.

—Ponte los pantalones, nos vamos —dijo de manera cortante, sin lugar a réplicas.

Su hermano obedeció sin entender muy bien por qué. Sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara se vistió y salió del callejón, adelantándose a lo que fuera que dijera, Karamatsu tuvo que correr para darle alcance antes de que lo perdiera de vista.

—Ichimatsu, detente, tenemos que hablar.

—Habla solo, no tengo nada que decirte, Kusomatsu.

—Claro que lo tienes —murmuró sin saber qué más decir.

Antes de que volviera a alejarse, lo tomó del brazo derecho y le dio la vuelta para mirarlo al rostro. Ichimatsu pudo ver en sus ojos que no lo dejaría marcharse, aunque eso lo sabía desde que supo que era él en el callejón, sabía que no podría escapar de él sin darle una explicación.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? —la sonrisa en su rostro desconcertó un poco a su hermano mayor, pero no lo hizo replantearse la idea de discutir lo que acaba de presenciar.

—No, creo que tú tienes problemas, Ichimatsu.

La expresión en el rostro de segundo Matsuno provocó que la sonrisa del cuarto se perdiera y volteara el rostro. Era por esto que no quería decir nada, pues sabía que comenzarían a mirarlo con lástima.

—No los tengo.

Comenzó a andar de nuevo con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, uno más ajustado de los que normalmente usaba. Pudo ver claramente lo delgado que estaba.

—¿Ya cenaste hoy? —preguntó el mayor volviendo a darle alcance.

—Gracias a ti ya no podré comprar comida, idiota, aun no me pagaba.

Volvió a tomarlo del brazo para que se detuviera. No sabía cómo tomar el tema, era claro lo que había pasado ahí, era lo que su hermano hacía para sobrevivir y ninguno de ellos se molestó antes en saberlo, en investigar un poco si estaba teniendo una buena vida.

—Te invito a cenar, hay un restaurante…

—No te necesito, ni a ti ni tú fingida amabilidad.

—¡Oye!

—¡Déjame en paz! —gritó molesto dando un manotazo a la mano de Karamatsu antes que de nuevo detuviera su andar.

Se quedaron demasiado tiempo sin moverse ni decir nada. El mayor observaba el estado deplorable de su hermano, ahora entendía por qué se negaba a una visita o una llamada y por qué estaba tan delgado, se veía demacrado y sucio. Entonces otra imagen llegó a su mente.

—Está bien, te dejaré en paz —dijo para romper el silencio—. Te acompañaré a tu casa y después me voy.

El rostro de Ichimatsu cambió, volvió a mostrarse nervioso y su ceño tembló. Fue suficiente para que Karamatsu entendiera todo y le oprimió el pecho. Quería consolarlo al ver que sus ojos se humedecían a pesar de intentar soportarlo. Él mismo sintió sus ojos arder al pensarlo en esa situación, al recordar lo que hacía para vivir y por no tener la confianza para pedirle ayuda, a cualquiera de los demás.

—Esta es mi casa —dijo al fin levantando sus manos al aire, comenzando a derramar lágrimas—, bienvenido a mi casa, hermano… ¡Siéntete como si fuera tuya!

—Ichimatsu.

Su hermano dejó de sonreír y bajó la mirada al suelo de nuevo para que no pudiera ver la pena en su rostro. Karamatsu no sabía qué hacer, jamás pensó ver a sus hermanos en una situación así, ni siquiera le pasó por la mente la pequeña posibilidad, y que fuera él, justamente él quien tuviera que pasar por esto.

—Pudiste pedirnos ayuda —murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos—, sabes que no dejaríamos que…

—¿Y hacerles saber que soy un completo inútil sin ustedes? —De nuevo volvió a sonreír después de limpiar su rostro con la manga de su camisa— ¿Qué no pude vivir por mí mismo?

—¿Lo hiciste por orgullo? —Preguntó molesto, se acercó a él y lo tomó por los hombros—. ¿Eres un idiota, Ichimatsu? ¡No tienes por qué vivir así! ¡No debes obligarte a soportar estas condiciones! ¡Ese maldito te estaba haciendo daño!

—¡Todos estaban haciendo sus vidas! ¡Hasta Osomatsu salió adelante! —Gritó sin vergüenza, volviendo a llorar frente a su hermano mayor—, ¿Cómo podía ir con alguno de ustedes y decirles que de los seis fui el único que no pudo valerse por sí mismo? El más patético de los seis, quien no puede desenvolverse en la sociedad… ni siquiera pude encontrar un solo empleo. No quería que alguno de ustedes me viera así, es vergonzoso, soy una maldita basura.

Fue bajando el tono de su voz conforme siguió hablando. Karamatsu se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, su hermano no se negó así que lo aferró con fuerza. Jamás había visto a su hermano llorar con esa sinceridad, siempre intentaba mostrar su lado más frío frente al segundo hermano, así que, el hecho de no importarle estar frente a él mientras se desahogaba le hacía saber qué tan mal lo estaba pasando.

—Vivo debajo del puente en el rio —confesó con un hilillo de voz.

—¿Por qué? Pudiste volver a casa de nuestros padres, vivir junto a Osomatsu, ellos no te hubieran negado…

—¡¿Es que no entiendes nada de lo que dije?! —Se apartó de golpe y lo miró furioso, pero a su hermano no le importó, siguió cerca de él, aun manteniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del menor—. ¡No podía volver como un fracasado! ¿Tú lo hubieras hecho? Regresar diciendo que eres un adulto inútil que no puede vivir sin que alguien más lo cuide.

Tenía razón. Él no lo hizo, en los meses en los que no pudo conseguir un empleo Chibita le dijo muchas veces que tal vez no estaba listo para vivir lejos del resguardó de sus padres y que no era necesario que se forzara tanto si ese era el caso, pero pensar así le hacía sentir como un completo fracaso. Se negó a volver, prefirió cantar y pedir limosna en los parques con su música antes de aceptar que no podía valerse por sí mismo, y aún ahora, de no ser por Atsushi tal vez todavía no tendría algo a lo que dedicarse.

—No, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho —reconoció limpiando las mejillas del menor con sus manos, éste negó esa acción apartando el rostro—, no eres el único, Ichimatsu, yo tuve que pedir limosna por varios meses porque no podía mantener un empleo, no te avergüences de eso.

—Claro, ¿intentas acercarte a mí mintiendo?

—Claro que no, es verdad y Chibita está como testigo, pero me apoyó, pude salir adelante porque él estaba cuidándome. Supongo que tampoco soy un adulto que puede valerse por sí mismo.

—Tch, como si fuera a creer eso.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a alejarse. De nuevo metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Su hermano mayor no podía dejarlo ir, no al saber que probablemente iría a dormir bajo ese puente o peor aún: buscar otro hombre para…

—De acuerdo, no te molestaré por ahora —Dijo Karamatsu con un tono de voz fuerte y molesta que provocó que Ichimatsu se detuviera, sabía que algo tramaba —pero hablaré con los demás, pensaremos en alguna manera de ayudarte.

El menor se dio la vuelta. Su rostro estaba pálido por la mala alimentación que tenía y sus ojeras muy marcadas, pero todo eso fue más notorio por el pánico que se mostró en su rostro por la simple idea de que sus hermanos se enteraran de lo que hacía con su vida.

—No puedes hacer eso —murmuró comenzando a enfurecer.

Se acercó a él, amenazante, y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, lo miró con furia contenida, estaba a una sola provocación de que le partiera la cara.

—Puedo hacerlo. Puedes molerme a golpes, pero no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados al saber lo que mi hermano menor está haciendo.

Ichimatsu rechinó los dientes. Karamatsu esperaba el golpe en cualquier momento, pero no dejo de enfrentarlo con la mirada, de alguna manera tenía que ayudarlo incluso si tenía que obligarlo. Le sorprendió cuando el agarre en su camisa se debilitó e Ichimatsu comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

—¡No puedes! No quiero que lo sepan —murmuró entre sollozos mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del mayor—, no quiero que Jyushimatsu ni los demás se preocupen. Si ellos saben esto ya no podré mirarlos a la cara jamás.

—Entonces déjame ayudarte—Su tono de voz era seco, seguía furioso— Si no vienes conmigo iré directamente a reunir a todos para hablar de esto.

—¿Me estás chantajeando?

—Si —dijo con un tono más suave mientras lo abrazaba—, podrías llamarlo así.

—Te odio.

Karamatsu rio un poco, lo había convencido y eso era lo importante, ahora podría ayudar a que se recuperara, tal vez después lo convencería de quedarse con él hasta que aprendiera a vivir solo.

—Está bien… pero promete que no preguntarás sobre esto.

—Claro —No tenía objeciones, tampoco quería saber.

—Kusomatsu…

—¿Si?

—¿El piso… se mueve?

—¿Que?

Inmediatamente después sintió como su hermano perdía sus fuerzas, lo sostuvo con fuerza antes de que cayera al suelo. Lo removió preocupado un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que aun respiraba, solo había quedado inconsciente, probablemente por la falta de alimento y sueño. De verdad se veía tan mal.

—Yo voy a cuidarte, hermano, ya no volveré a abandonarte.

Aunque tenerlo siempre a su lado solo ayudaría que su amor se acrecentara, podría soportarlo como lo hizo en los últimos años, pero quería que él estuviera bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Después de que Ichimatsu perdiera el conocimiento, Karamatsu se dio cuenta que no tenía a donde llevarlo, no iba a llevarlo de algún puente para esperar a que despertara, tampoco podría llevarlo con Chibita, ya bastante problemas le causaba. Solo le quedaba la casa de sus padres como última opción, si tenía suerte sería Osomatsu quien atendiera y así no tendría que explicarle nada su progenitores.

Sin saber qué iba a decirle a su hermano mayor se encaminó a la casa con el menor en su espalda. Osomatsu estuvo más que sorprendido cuando los vio llegar en esas condiciones, pero no les negó la entrada, ayudó a llevar a Ichimatsu a la que antes era su habitación y lo recostaron en el futón.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste? —preguntó Osomatsu después de estar seguros que estaba bien.

—Lo que importa es que lo encontré a tiempo, estábamos hablando y de pronto colapsó.

—Entiendo.

Sabía que Osomatsu no se estaba creyendo lo que le decía, pero agradecía mucho que no preguntara nada más, había prometido a Ichimatsu que guardaría su secreto y no quería romper esa promesa.

—Hay alguna sobras en la nevera, voy a recalentarlas para que pueda comer un poco —Su tono de voz era preocupación pura, al igual que él se había dado cuenta de inmediato que su desmayo era por no comer bien—. Despiértalo y dale un baño, apesta a trasero de viejo.

Karamatsu lo observó salir de la habitación y con un suspiro despertó a su hermano. Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos se mostró confundido cuando se descubrió en casa de sus padres e inmediatamente después entró en pánico, aunque en el momento en el que intentó ponerse de pie volvió al futón todavía mareado.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —reclamó mientras Karamatsu lo ayudaba a volverse a sentar con cuidado.

—Descuida, no le dije nada Osomatsu. Además no tenía otro lugar al cual llevarte y no tengo dinero suficiente para pagar alguna habitación de hotel.

Ichimatsu se quedó callado pero aceptó lo que le dijo, después de todo tampoco tendría fuerza para oponerse a sus dos hermanos mayores.

—Oye, debes darte un baño, no había querido decírtelo, pero hueles un poco mal.

—Cállate —fue su respuesta. Ya lo sabía, no había podido darse un baño decente en mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo no consiguió ponerse en pie por sí mismo. Karamatsu se dio cuenta de esto y se acercó a él para ayudarlo. De nuevo su hermano no se resistió, reconocía que no podría hacerlo solo. El mayor agradeció que aceptara su ayuda sin reclamos, era todo lo que quería de él.

Al llegar al baño lo ayudó a desnudarse. Su corazón latió con fuerza a cada segundo, no era la primera vez que lo vería desnudo, pero nunca lo había tocado cuando se bañaban juntos, la mayoría del tiempo intentaba mantenerse lejos de él, cuando sentía que no podría controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo por verlo.

Sin embargo, esta vez lo que miró lo dejó lejos de sentir cualquier tipo de excitación. Había muchas marcas en su cuerpo que delataban por lo que había pasado esas noches con tantos hombres extraños. Mordidas, rasguños, moretones, incluso algunas marcas redondas parecidas a quemaduras, tal vez hechas con cigarrillos.

—Será incómodo si me estás mirando de esa manera, Kusomatsu.

—¿Eh? ¡Lo siento!

De inmediato se dio la vuelta para dejarlo asearse en paz. No iba a salir del baño por si volvía a desmayarse e Ichimatsu pareció comprender eso pues no le pidió que se fuera. Estaba nervioso mientras escuchaba el chapoteo del agua, no sabía qué decirle o preguntarle y su hermano no parecía querer iniciar alguna conversación.

Con un suspiro observó sus manos como manera de distraerse con algo. Volvió a recordar esa escena de su hermano teniendo sexo con ese hombre. ¿Con cuántos se habrá involucrado? El de esa noche estaba siendo rudo con él, ¿algún otro había sido más rudo? Pensar en la posibilidad de que estuviera en un peligro mucho peor lo enfurecía. Si tan solo no hubiera tomado la decisión de alejarse de él con la excusa de matar sus sentimientos se hubiera dado cuenta de esto mucho antes. Era un completo idiota.

—Estoy listo.

La voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se dio vuelta para ayudarlo a salir de la bañera. De nueva cuenta lo ayudó a vestirse. Utilizó una camisa y pantalones de Osomatsu, seguramente no le molestaría.

En la habitación volvió a recostarlo en el futón, Osomatsu ya estaba ahí con la cena lista y ambos sonrieron al escuchar el estómago de su hermano menor exigirla de inmediato.

—¡Miren! —Dijo el mayor de ellos mostrando una pequeña caja con latas que bien sabían lo que eran— Hace mucho que no nos reunimos para beber, faltan los otros tres, pero no nos detengamos por eso.

—Osomatsu, ¿cómo piensas que puede beber? Está muy…

—Está bien —interrumpió Ichimatsu alcanzando la lata que su hermano mayor le extendió—, me apetece beber.

El segundo hermano ya no reclamó nada, si él lo quería no iba a refutar, pero no le dejaba de preocuparlo.

Entre risas y bromas acabaron con las cervezas con rapidez. Ichimatsu había comido bien así que suponía que iba a poder soportar el alcohol en su sistema. Eso esperaba.

Fue como si nunca se hubieran marchado, bromeaban para molestarse los unos a los otros, casi siempre con Karamatsu como centro de sus bromas. Él no se molestaba por eso, de cierta manera le gustó ver la actitud de siempre a su hermano menor, aunque seguramente se sentía incómodo por la situación en la que lo encontró aun así estaba relajado ahora, bebiendo con su hermano mayor.

—Chicos, yo debo irme a dormir —dijo Osomatsu estirando sus brazos al techo—, debo ir a trabajar temprano, ustedes pueden quedarse aquí, yo dormiré abajo.

—Gracias, hermano.

Se puso en pie y caminó a la puerta después de tomar un futón y algunas mantas ya que la noche estaba algo fría.

—Espero que te recuperes, Ichimatsu.

La sonrisa que les dedicó a ambos los dejó algo preocupados, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. A veces sentían que su hermano mayor escondía muchas cosas y que los conocía bastante bien.

Hubo mucho silencio después de que Osomatsu dejara la habitación. Los dos estaban incómodos, pues aunque Karamatsu había prometido no preguntar nada al respecto, las marcas que vio en el cuerpo de su hermano menor durante el baño eran bastante obvias.

—Ichim…

—Gracias —interrumpió el menor antes de que dijera cualquier cosa, prefería no tener que hablar de "eso"—, por… ayudarme hoy, no tenías que…

—Si tenía —murmuró con culpa—, desde que nos mudamos nos hemos descuidado un poco, ¿no? No es así como pensé que sería nuestra vida adulta.

Ichimatsu bajó la mirada, él tampoco esperaba algo así, de hecho, nunca se imaginó fuera de casa, podía decir que había imaginado que tendría un empleo, tal vez de media jornada, pero jamás fuera de casa de sus padres. Aunque nunca dijera nada, era demasiado dependiente de la familia, de sus hermanos y padres. Fue difícil para él partir, más que a cualquiera, pero nunca lo admitiría porque sería aceptar que era una decepción, el peor de los seis hermanos.

—Si necesitas dónde…

—No creo que Chibita acepte tener a dos de nosotros ahí —volvió a interrumpir adivinando la propuesta del mayor, pero no era exactamente eso lo que Karamatsu quería. Volvió a beber de su cerveza y arrojó la lata a un lado al darse cuenta que se había acabado.

—Bueno… había estado pensando mudarme, me ha ido bien… Si quieres podrías… venir conmigo —terminó con un hilo de voz sorprendiendo al menor.

—Depender de ti sería volverme a estancar —refutó Ichimatsu con un timbre molesto que preocupó al mayor.

Claro que sabía que no iba a aceptarlo de buenas a primeras siendo el hermano que más detestaba de todos, pero no podía darse por vencido tan fácilmente, era claro Ichimatsu no sabía cuidarse solo y al menos hasta que consiguiera hacerlo, quería cuidar de él.

—No dependerías de mi —sonrió intentando convencerlo todavía—, solo voy a apoyarte y procurar que consigas un empleo, tal vez, si quieres mudarte, ayudarte a encontrar un departamento decente y…

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Volvió a interrumpir con la voz quebrada—, deja de preocuparte, has visto lo que soy ahora, soy peor basura que antes.

El corazón de Karamatsu se encogió al verlo tan destrozado, no era la primera vez que lo veía llorar, pero dada la situación, sentía que era la primera vez que lo veía sufrir tanto.

Claro que Karamatsu conocía ese sentimiento, intentar superarse sin lograr nada. Él mismo había fracasado buscado empleo por varios meses y llegó a pensar que jamás lograría salir adelante solo como lo consiguieron Todomatsu y Choromatsu, incluso Jyushimatsu estaba mejor mientras estudiaba y trabajaba. Pero ahora que estaba bien, deseaba ayudar al cuarto hermano y mostrarle que no era necesario caer en desesperación. Chibita lo apoyó a él, ahora quería apoyar a Ichimatsu.

—No eres basura —dijo intentando acercarse a él.

Se arrastró en el piso para quedar lo suficientemente cerca para tomar una de sus manos volviendo a sentir un nudo en el estómago cuando la sintió tan delgada.

—Solo necesitas que alguien te apoye y yo quiero hacerlo.

Ya no le contestó. Ichimatsu tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro, parecía pensar en algo, y por la mirada que tenía no era algo agradable. Karamatsu no lo presionó, prefería que sopesara los pros y contras de lo que le proponía si eso era en lo que pensaba. Tal vez tenerlo cerca era estancarse también, pero no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados al verlo así.

Ichimatsu se movió, lento, como si fuera un animal asechando a su presa. Su mirada seguía siendo oscura y dolida, pero su sonrisa parecía retar al mayor.

—¿Quieres cuidar de alguien como yo? —Preguntó mientras se arrodillaba frente a él y colocaba sus manos en los hombros del otro—, no tengo manera de devolverte el favor.

—No necesitas…

Fue interrumpido de nuevo, pero esta vez por los labios de su hermano menor que presionaba los suyos. Karamatsu mantenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, observando el rostro de Ichimatsu que también mantenía los ojos abiertos, atento a su reacción. De nuevo lo estaba retando o tal vez esperando por su reacción.

El beso duró más de lo que pensó, al menos hasta que pudo reaccionar y apartarlo tomando sus hombros. No fue brusco, pero si repentino.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? —dijo en voz baja, como si Osomatsu pudiera escucharlos desde abajo.

—¿Qué sucede? Dijiste que aceptarías a esta basura. —De nuevo intentó besarlo, pero volvió a ser rechazado.

—Yo no me refería a esto, Ichimatsu.

—¿Lo ves? No lo soportas, no estás de acuerdo con lo que me convertí ahora. Soy un callejero, Kusomatsu, y pago favores con sexo.

Su voz volvió a quebrarse antes de regresar al futón para intentar dormir, aunque por los temblores en su cuerpo, Karamatsu sabía que estaba llorando.

No conseguía entender qué era lo que había pasado, no sabía si era el alcohol o la clara depresión en la que Ichimatsu se encontraba, pero ese beso logró remover todas las emociones que intentó reprimir por tantos años. No se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos tampoco después de esas cervezas, o tal vez sí, pero ahora era mejor culpar a la bebida por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—¿Basura? —Murmuró a la vez que se acercaba a Ichimatsu para inclinarse y llegar a susurrar a su oído—, no sabes lo que es ser una basura, Ichimatsu.

—Oye…

Esta vez fue el turno de Karamatsu para callar a su hermano con un beso, pero este no fue solo de labios. Aunque Ichimatsu cerró la boca y apretó los labios, su hermano lamió y succionó estos para presionarlo a abrirlos. Sus manos tomaron sus muñecas para evitar que lo empujara, manteniéndolas sobre su pecho, unidas. Sintió que removía su cuerpo para liberarse, mas no se lo permitió.

Karamatsu se sentía como eso, como basura al estar casi obligando a su hermano a besarlo. Claro que el menor no sabía lo que era considerarse una basura, ser de la peor clase como él: enamorado de alguien a quien debía proteger, su hermano menor, el más frágil de los seis hermanos y sentirse tan culpable por no poder controlar esos sentimientos.

El desperdicio humano era él.

—Esto es ser una basura, Ichimatsu, no vuelvas a decir eso de ti porque estás lejos de compararte conmigo.

Se quedó quieto, esperando la reacción de su hermano que no hacía ni decía nada, incluso había dejado de luchar para liberarse, solo observaba sorprendido el rostro afligido de Karamatsu que contenía las lágrimas.

Al final el mayor perdió la batalla y apartó su mirada, intentó alejarse de su hermano, tal vez salir de la habitación, incluso de casa y no volver a verlo jamás, no tendría cara para eso. Sin embargo se detuvo al sentir que su hermano aferró su brazo. Karamatsu volvió a observarlo, pero antes de que dijera nada volvió a sentir sus labios sobre los propios.

—Si ambos somos basura —comentó éste con una sonrisa amarga cuando terminó el beso—, entonces está bien.

Volvió a recostarse sin apartar la mirada penetrante de la de su hermano. Karamatsu volvió a sentir a su estómago dar vueltas al percatarse de que esa mirada lo estaba invitando a continuar, a que lo besara de nuevo y no se detuviera, o tal vez eso era lo que él quería interpretar, y cuando se atrevió a hacerlo Ichimatsu no opuso resistencia.

Había tantos sentimientos en su pecho y no podía definir a ninguno. Tal vez los que más se debatían dentro eran el amor, ese que intentó encadenar en lo más profundo de su corazón y que solo estaba dirigido al menor, y la culpa de haberlo liberado ahora, cuando su hermano estaba tan herido.

Sentía que se estaba aprovechando de él. En los besos que recibía, en el leve temblor de su cuerpo producto del llanto que volvía a nacer en él, sabía que Ichimatsu no estaba bien emocionalmente e iba a ser egoísta y desalmado para aprovecharse de eso, saciarse de él y calmar su alma. Al menos una vez, eso era lo que tenía en la mente, al menos quería tenerlo así una sola vez y después volvería a esconderlo todo.

Pero lo que quería que fuera solo un beso no se quedó solo en eso. Su mente se había nublado por el éxtasis, por dejar salir de un solo golpe un sentimiento acumulado tanto tiempo. Sus manos, sin apenas pensarlo, comenzaron a acariciar su rostro al momento en que profundizó su beso. Su lengua se abrió paso entre los labios de Ichimatsu que no se negó, correspondió aunque un quejido nació de su garganta.

No le importó. Solo frunció el entrecejo y se obligó a ignorar eso para poder seguir adelante. Sus manos dejaron su rostro y se dirigieron a su pecho, aun sobre su ropa comenzó a acariciarlo mientras tomaba una mejor posición sobre él, entre sus piernas.

No había necesidad de decir algo, ninguno de los dos tenía el valor para hablar ahora. En silencio habían acordado que no dirían palabra alguna.

Las manos del mayor viajaron debajo de la camisa de Ichimatsu, lograron que se estremeciera cuando las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron su pecho hasta llega a uno de sus pezones donde se detuvieron para jugar un poco con ellos. Apagaba sus jadeos con sus labios para mantenerse ocultos de sus padres y hermano, esto sería un secreto entre los dos para no avergonzar al menor, para protegerse a sí mismo.

Cuando dio por terminado el beso sus labios se dedicaron a besar sus mejillas, mentón, frente, todo su rostro. Saboreó las lágrimas que no dejaban de desbordarse de los ojos de Ichimatsu. El pecho de Karamatsu volvió a comprimirse y apretó la mandíbula, pero de nuevo lo ignoró. Ocultó la culpa mientras derramaba lágrimas también. Con cada beso que le daba sentía que perdía una parte de su alma.

Sus besos bajaron hasta su cuello donde se dedicó a dejar leves marcar con sus dientes y labios sobre las que ya se encontraban en esa piel pálida y reseca. No quería pensar en cuántos hombres habían dejado huella en ese cuerpo, no le importaba tampoco, porque sabía que ninguno de ellos lo había lastimado tanto como lo haría él.

Se apartó para poder retirar la camisa de Ichimatsu y posteriormente la suya. Arrodillado entre sus piernas, desde arriba pudo ver su aflicción. El rostro del menor estaba consternado pero no lo miraba, lo mantenía ladeado con los ojos cerrados, tal vez intentando imaginar cualquier cosa antes de recordar quién era él. Estaba ben, que pensara que era uno de esos hombres, o tal vez esa persona de quien pudiera estar enamorado, no le importaba.

Volvió a inclinarse y beso su pecho. Había tantas marcas recientes y algunas que estaban por desaparecer, todas ellas las ocultó detrás de marcas propias: mordidas y hematomas, algunas otras que parecían quemaduras, las cuales besó con delicadeza preguntándose quién había sido capaz de hacerle algo así.

Ichimatsu gimió cuando sus dientes apresaron uno de sus pezones y su lengua comenzó a juguetear con este. Tenerlo de esa manera, temblando debajo de él, tratando de contener sus gemidos… todo era como un sueño, le nublaban la razón.

El menor no se movía, estaba dispuesto a cooperar, pero no haría nada para ayudar, lo sabía por su actitud. Sus piernas, aunque antes le dieron espacio entre ellas, se mantenían quietas a ambos lados de Karamatsu, su mano derecha se aferraba al futón y la izquierda cubría su boca para acallarse.

Pero no era necesario que hiciera nada, el mayor se encargaría de todo.

Sus labios dejaron su pecho y con cuidado dejó un camino por su vientre, tan hundido por la falta de alimento, hasta llegar a su ombligo donde dejó escapar un caliente jadeo que erizó la piel de Ichimatsu. Sus manos acariciaron sus muslos, como si pidiera permiso para deshacerse también de la prenda que los vestía y al no recibir una negativa, pronto se encontró retirando sus pantalones, los que dejó caer cerca del sofá.

Había una erección entre sus piernas, lo cual le hizo sonreír con amargura. Provocar esa reacción en su hermano por caricias y besos debía estar mal. Estaba muy mal.

Sus labios depositaron un beso en el glande, las piernas del menor se encogieron y un jadeo de aprobación escapó de sus labios. Se relamió los labios y comenzó a lamer su erección, con su dedo índice jugaba con su uretra y su mano izquierda masajeaba sus testículos. Su hermano estaba temblando y eso lo excitaba más. Si iba a hacer esto, si lo iba a tomar a pesar de todo, al menos quería que fuera placentero para él, físicamente, tanto como lo sería para él.

Se apartó para lamer sus dedos. En ese momento volvió a dirigirse al rostro de Ichimatsu, sus miradas se encontraron dejándolos congelados por mucho tiempo. Ninguno sabía que pensaba el otro. Sus mentes estaban en blanco. De nuevo fue Karamatsu quien perdió la batalla. Su atención volvió a la entrepierna de su hermano y sus dedos se dedicaron a dilatarlo.

Ichimatsu no se quejó, solo suspiró al sentir la intromisión y esperó paciente. El mayor se dio cuenta que no había necesidad de esperar demasiado, pues su cuerpo estaba más acostumbrado de lo que quisiera a recibir a alguien más. Decidió ignorar también eso.

Tomó la entrepierna de su hermano con la boca, fascinado al poder escuchar varios gemidos ahogados que escapaban a pesar de querer contenerlos, eso le hacía saber que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Sus dedos frotaban su interior buscando la próstata mientras su lengua presionaba su erección contra su paladar, raspando un poco con sus dientes.

Cuando sintió que su hermano encogía las piernas y presionaba sus dedos se dio cuenta que había encontrado el lugar deseado. Siguió frotando sin dejar de lamer su pene deleitando sus odios con sus gemidos apagados. Se dio cuenta que había ya líquido pre seminal, pero no quería que acabara en su boca, todavía no era momento.

Se apartó de él y retiró los dedos de su interior, con su mano limpió un rastro de saliva de su barbilla. Desabotonó sus pantalones y liberó la erección que ya palpitaba entre sus piernas. No se detuvo a pensar de nuevo en sus acciones, tampoco en reflexionar que esa sería la primera vez que mantendría relaciones sexuales y sería con su hermano, pues sabía que de hacerlo no se atrevería. Solo lo hizo. Tomó las caderas de del menor para mantenerlo firme y con cuidado entró en él. Fue rápido, siempre procurándolo para no lastimarlo.

Al sentirse en su interior sus ojos volvieron a empaparse y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Ichimatsu mientras comenzaba a embestirlo. Sus sentidos se llenaron con todo de él. Sus gemidos, el temblor de su cuerpo, su calidez. Todo eso lo estaba hundiendo cada vez más.

Estaba destrozado, lo amaba más que a nada y se atrevía a hacerle el amor aunque fueran hermanos. A pesar de eso lo hacía lento, con todo el cariño que su corazón podía profesarle, no quería que fuera una paga como Ichimatsu había sugerido, porque él le estaba haciendo el amor. Aunque ese amor no fuera correspondido.

En medio de sus suaves embestidas volvió a sus labios. Lo besaba como si fuera lo más valioso y a la vez como si hacerlo le causara el máximo sufrimiento. Su mente iba a estallar por tantos pensamientos, por tanta culpa y su corazón se detendría agonizante. Pero no había marcha atrás porque ya lo había marcado como suyo.

El beso terminó y volvió a esconder su rostro, esta vez en el ángulo de su cuello y hombro, donde depositó dulces besos para borrar incluso las marcas que antes él también había dejado.

—Ah… Karam…

—No digas mi nombre —Suplicó con las voz quebrada—, por favor, no lo digas.

No quería ser Karamatsu ahora, no quería ser su hermano, si era necesario deseaba ser uno de esos hombres a los que antes pagó un favor con sexo, así algo tan placentero no se convertiría en algo tan terrible.

El menor obedeció después de un sollozo y se aferró a él con un fuerte abrazo.

Karamatsu lo aferró también y se levantó, llevándolo consigo, sentado en su regazo donde siguió embistiéndolo mientras el menor escondía su rostro en su hombro. Era un abrazo fuerte por parte de ambos. Se aferraban como si se necesitaran para sobrevivir. Karamatsu necesitaba todo de él, mientras que Ichimatsu tal vez solo necesitaba de su protección y apoyo.

Las embestidas fueron más violentas conforme se acercaba al orgasmo. La mano derecha de Karamatsu se dirigió a la entrepierna del menor para estimularlo y conseguir que terminara junto con él. Ichimatsu gemía contra su cuello, abrazándolo cada vez más fuerte hasta que el temblor en sus piernas y bajo vientre le indicó que estaba por terminar. Su ano se cerró aún más alrededor del pene del mayor provocando que terminara dentro de él en medio de un gruñido y poco después su hermano terminó en su mano.

Jadeantes se quedaron en esa posición por largo rato, todavía procesando lo que acababa de pasar. Fue el sollozo de Ichimatsu lo que consiguió que Karamatsu saliera del shock en el que se encontraba y con cuidado lo recostó de nuevo en el futón.

Ichimatsu mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras lloraba. El mayor no sabía lo que debía estar pensando ahora, sin embargo sin duda no sería peor que lo que ahora rondaba su mente: miedo, arrepentimiento, culpa.

—Lo lamento —Le dijo con una caricia a sus mejillas para limpiar su rostro de sus lágrimas.

Su hermano abrió los ojos y observó la expresión afligida del mayor y como acto reflejo volvió a aferrarse a él, casi con desespero. Karamatsu le correspondió, quería protegerlo aunque lo había lastimado tanto.

—Ichimatsu… —No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera se movió— no te he… yo te quiero.

Fue un murmullo casi imperceptible, pero lo suficientemente audible para que el menor lo escuchara. Se quedó de piedra, Karamatsu sintió la tensión en su cuerpo, no le contestó, tampoco lo necesitaba pues sabía que lo suyo era un sentimiento enfermo y aun así sintió una terrible opresión que amenazó con hacerlo llorar de nuevo por sentir su rechazo.

Se recostó a su lado en el futón sin apartarlo de su pecho donde Ichimatsu se había refugiado. De nuevo no querían decir nada, solo se quedaron recostados bajo las mantas con la mirada y los pensamientos perdidos. El menor no se movía mientras Karamatsu hacía círculos en su espalda con sus dedos.

Pronto ambos se quedaron dormidos, aferrados el uno al otro, como nunca antes hicieron aunque durmieron juntos tantos años.

La mañana apenas despuntaba cuando alguien más irrumpió en la habitación descubriendo la escena de ambos hermanos, uno de ellos desnudo, aferrados mientras dormían. La intromisión provocó que ambos abrieran los ojos y al darse cuenta de la situación sus rostros palidecieron.

—Osomatsu —Exclamó Karamatsu mientras alcanzaba su camisa y la ropa de Ichimatsu para que lograra vestirse—, ¿qué haces tan temprano aquí?

No contestó, sin una expresión descifrable en el rostro se retiró dejando a los dos preocupados. No creían que lo dijera a sus padres, pero no sabían qué podría hacer.

De inmediato fue Karamatsu quien se apresuró a darle alcance, mas no fue necesario pues lo esperaba al pie de la escalera. Aun no veía una expresión en su rostro y eso lo ponía todavía más nervioso. Sin embargo tenía que armarse de valor para enfrentarlo, no podía arrastrar a Ichimatsu en su error.

—Puedo explicarlo —dijo como inicio, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo él con una sonrisa enorme.

—Yo… fue mi culpa, Ichimatsu no estaba…

—No necesitas explicar nada —dijo volviendo a ocultar esa sonrisa socarrona que siempre cargaba—, no sé qué pasó, no necesito detalles tampoco.

Eso lo dejó desconcertado. No supo que decir, ni siquiera se podía mover.

—Tal vez… lo mejor es que Ichimatsu se quede aquí por ahora —volvió a sonreír y llevo sus manos a su nuca en una actitud despreocupada.

—… Entiendo.

Claro, no era seguro que se quedara con él, no después de que se dio cuenta de lo que podía hacer, del poco autocontrol que tenía, Osomatsu debía saber que no podían quedarse a solas.

—Cuídalo bien —Pidió con la mirada en el suelo mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida.

—Karamatsu.

El aludido se detuvo aunque no lo miró.

—Eres mi hermano, no creas que no sabía al respecto. —Se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su hombro—. No te juzgo, los acepto tal y como son, pero sabes que es incorrecto, Ichimatsu no está bien emocionalmente, por ahora debes guardar esos sentimientos hasta que él pueda tomar una decisión coherente.

No contestó aunque se encontró sorprendido de que supiera sobre sus sentimientos y nunca dijera algo al respecto. Respecto a lo demás lo sabía y entendía. Solo asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó a la salida. Desde ese momento no se atrevió a buscarlos de nuevo, la vergüenza y la culpa por haberse aprovechado del estado de su hermano menor eran más fuertes.

La siguiente vez que supo de él fue para enterarse de su muerte.

En medio de la penumbra encendió la llama. Dentro de la pipa colocó las pequeñas piedras blancas y lo acercó al fuego para que hiciera su trabajo. Pronto pudo inhalar el humo que despedía. Solo así podía escucharlo otra vez, podía imaginar que estaba a su lado con esa mirada.

Entre más inhalaba su rostro se volvía más claro. Quería verlo mejor, quería tocarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Había mucho silencio. El día había acabado ya y su mente estaba perdida de nuevo. A su lado había una pipa y un encendedor. Era la única manera que tenía de poder recordarlo, porque con el paso de los años había olvidado su voz.

Esa vez recordó el último día que pudo verlo con vida y escucharlo, el peor día de toda su vida.

Cuando murió no asistió al funeral, no asistió al de Ichiko tampoco. Estaba cansado de la muerte. No supo cómo murieron ambos, no quería enterarse, ya era lo suficientemente malo saber que no estaban, que no escucharía sus voces o vería sus ojos.

Tuvo más presentaciones después de que ella murió aunque lo hacía con el corazón vacío. Sus hermanos no dejaban de llamarlo al teléfono pero no contestaba, incluso intentaba no pasar demasiado tiempo en el departamento pues Todomatsu estaba casi todo el tiempo ahí esperando por él en representación de sus hermanos.

Osomatsu había viajado el día del funeral para acompañarlo, estuvo en su departamento y se quedó tanto como pudo para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Le sorprendió encontrarlo tan mal después de tantos años de no verse frente a frente. Karamatsu, por su parte, no habló mucho de nada, no contestaba a sus preguntas más que las que eran absolutamente necesario.

Cuando Osomatsu se fue nada cambió para él. De regreso a la soledad, a un mundo superficial lleno de luces. Estaba más vacío que nunca.

En su mente se repetían una y otra vez las palabras que Ichiko le dijo en sueños.

"Canta desde el corazón"

No recordaba cuando había dejado de hacerlo. Al principio la mayoría de sus canciones las componía él, todas románticas referidas a ese amor imposible por su hermano. Nadie lo sospechó, todos pensaban que salían de la nada y que era una persona fría y sin corazón si podía escribir tan bonitas letras sin sentirlas realmente.

Pero no estaba vacío, se desbordaba y por eso cantaba, para mantener todo controlado.

Cuando murió siguió cantando con el corazón roto. Todos esos sentimientos frustrados, el dolor por haberlo abandonado cuando le prometió ayudarlo, por aprovecharse y herirlo, todo lo cantó. Sacó todos sus sentimientos hasta que ya no hubo más en su corazón. Su música se volvió comercial, cantaba lo que le decían y aunque intentó componer más canciones, ya no tenía más de donde sacarlas.

¿Dónde se habían quedado todos sus sentimientos? Aun amaba a su hermano, lo extrañaba cada vez más, ¿Por qué no podía cantarle?

—Tal vez porque ya no quieres cantar más.

Ichiko se sentó a su lado y se apoyó en su hombro. Él la miró sorprendido por un momento, pero al final también le sonrió.

—Me gusta cantar —murmuró apoyando su cabeza en la de Ichiko. Volvió a aspirar su aroma a lavanda, pensó que jamás volvería a tenerla tan cerca.

—¿Quieres cantarle por la eternidad?

—Para eso nací… ¿verdad?

Ella no dijo nada, cerró sus ojos y comentó a tararear una canción que le sonaba familiar. Cerró sus ojos también para recordar el origen de esa tonada. De la nada vino a su cabeza el funeral de su hermano en un día lluvioso, pero se mantenía en la lejanía detrás de algunas lápidas, observando a sus hermanos llorar frente a la que pertenecía al cuarto de ellos.

Ya lo recordaba, había asistido aunque no se lo dijo a nadie. Se quedó lejos para que los demás no lo vieran, esperó paciente y cuando se fueron se acercó. No lloró cuando se enteró de su muerte, no lo hizo mientras escuchaba a Todomatsu insistir para que asistiera, tampoco lo hizo al viajar hasta el distrito o al observar el llanto desgarrador de sus hermanos, todo era como si se encontrara dentro de una ilusión, una pesadilla o una extraña visión entre la bruma. Pero ahora, al estar frente a la tumba y leer su nombre ahí fue como si la verdad cayera de pronto sobre él. Sus ojos se empañaron y cayó arrodillado con los temblores de sus sollozos. Desahogó todo en ese día, gritó hasta desgarrarse la garganta, lloró, maldijo y deseó la muerte hasta que el agotamiento lo hizo detenerse, pero no se marchó, se quedó toda la noche en la tumba, no le importó que comenzara a llover, se mantuvo recostado contra la lápida sin contener su llanto. Fue ahí que compuso esa canción.

Recordando todo eso comenzó a tararearla también junto a Ichiko y la letra vino rápido a su cabeza. Nunca la sacó al público porque era una canción solo para él, para ellos. En ella cantó su situación e imaginó lo que su hermano debió vivir en ese más de un año como callejero.

— _And they scream the worst things in life come free to us —_ murmuró mientras Ichiko tarareaba.

Ella sonrió al ver que estaba recordando la canción donde alivió todos sus sentimientos aquella noche. Era lo que ella quería, que llorara de nuevo y regresara a ser el Karamatsu despreocupado y entregado a su música que fue antes, el que desapareció poco después de conocerlo.

— _And he don't want to go outside tonight. And in a pipe he flies to the Motherland. Or sells love to another man_.

Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos mientras seguía entonando la canción, la última que escribió con el corazón. Aunque Ichimatsu no pudo escucharla, aunque ya no podría escucharla jamás, la cantó para él, ahora cantaba tan fuerte como podía para que su voz llegara hasta donde estaba.

— _It's too cold outside, for angels to fly_.

¿Por eso había dejado de cantar? ¿Porque él no lo escuchaba? A pesar de que prometió cantar para siempre solo para que él pudiera elogiarlo de nuevo, no lo hizo. Ichimatsu debía estar demasiado decepcionado de él, seguramente.

—Nunca fuiste muy inteligente, Kusomatsu.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz que hacia tanto tiempo se había apagado detrás de él, pero no quiso giró para confirmar que era él, temía que fuera una mala jugada de su mente. Se sorprendió al ver frente a él la costa. De inmediato todos sus sentidos se llenaron del aire salino y el tranquilo oleaje. No entendía que estaba pasando, pero no iba a cuestionarlo mucho, era un hermoso paisaje y si era una ilusión, era muy real.

—El mar… siempre fue mi lugar favorito.

De nuevo esa voz. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando que la presencia a su espalda lentamente se acercaba para sentarse del otro lado. Ichiko aún estaba ahí pero parecía no escuchar esa voz o la ignoraba por completo.

Sin poderlo evitar giró el rostro con lentitud para encontrarse con el rostro de Ichimatsu que observaba hacia el mar también, tenía los ojos cerrados y había una tenue sonrisa en sus labios, además llevaba ropas blancas. Fue como si nunca se hubiera marchado, todas las memorias en su cabeza, las que poco a poco se iban desvaneciendo volvieron a ser tan claras como antes solo por verlo una vez más.

—Ichim…

No pudo decir su nombre, hacia tanto que no lo decía en voz alta, temía que si lo hacía sus sentimientos volverían a lastimarlo, le había costado tanto enterrar todo lo que sentía y ahora estaba ahí, como una maldición o una bendición. Tal vez un poco de ambas.

—Lo siento, Karamatsu, viviste mucho tiempo solo.

Su sonrisa desapareció al decir eso y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Todas las defensas de Karamatsu desaparecieron. Sin pensarlo siquiera, aferró a Ichimatsu entre sus brazos, todavía sin poder creer que estaba ahí, que podía verlo y escucharlo, estrecharlo entre sus brazos como aquella última noche.

—Está bien— Murmuró Ichimatsu correspondiendo el abrazo—. Eso ya se acabó.

No sabía que decirle. Pensó tantos años en las palabras que le hubiera gustado decir antes de perderlo y ahora que lo tenía de frente todas se habían borrado. Solo había una frase atrapada en su corazón. Comenzó a murmurarla apenas pudo recuperar su voz.

—Te amo —decía repetidas veces a su oído.

Ichimatsu no le contestó. Tal vez no correspondía su sentimiento, pero eso nunca le hizo cambiar de parecer, lo amó con la misma intensidad y deseó siempre lo mejor para él, para que fuera feliz. Esa fue la meta de su vida, nunca esperó otra cosa de él e incluso ahora pensaba igual.

Sentía como una luz cálida lo envolvía en ese momento. Toda la ansiedad, tristeza y furia que sintió todos esos años desapareció con su simple abrazo. Sentía que ahora estaba listo, podía seguir adelante.

—Sigamos entonces— murmuró Ichimatsu al adivinar su pensamiento.

—Pero…

Ichimatsu tomó su mano y lo obligó a ponerse en pie sobre la arena. Karamatsu no objetó y comenzó a andar detrás de él con una sonrisa en el rostro. A donde fuera que lo llevara, si era con él estaría bien, si iban a estar juntos todo lo demás importaba muy poco.

—Espera —dijo de pronto regresando la mirada hacia atrás, donde antes se encontraba sentado, Ichiko seguía ahí—, Ichi… tu…

—Está bien —sonrió ella dirigiéndole una dulce mirada—, ya todos tuvimos una vida, ¿no es así?

Ambos la miraron atentos mientras ella se ponía en pie.

—Yo estuve conforme con la mía, ¿ustedes no? —Les dio la espalda y comenzó a andar al lado contrario que ellos—, encontré la felicidad a tu lado, aunque no me amabas como yo a ti, me hiciste sentir amada. Cometí errores, pasé por alegrías y tristezas, pero crecí con todas ellas. Al final de mi vida me siento orgullosa, puedo decir que realmente me esforcé. Claro que… me hubiera gustado cumplir algunas metas, como ser tu esposa. Pero estaré bien.

Se detuvo y los observó de nuevo. Comenzó a tomar una apariencia etérea, parecía flotar junto con el viento, ligera y hermosa como un ángel de luz.

—¿Ustedes pueden decir lo mismo?

Desapareció dejando a los dos hermanos más que confundidos reflexionando sus palabras. Al final fue Karamatsu quien rompió el silencio con una pequeña risa culpable por lo escuchado.

—Supongo que… me faltó esforzarme, ¿verdad?

—Sí, es verdad —dijo tajante su hermano sin soltar su mano.

De nuevo comenzó a andar rumbo a las olas, llevando a su hermano mayor con él. Karamatsu lo observó con una sonrisa, incluso ahora trataba de mantener reservado lo que sentía.

—¿Y tú, Ichimatsu? ¿Te esforzaste?

Él se quedó callado unos instantes, pero al final sonrió y apretó más su mano.

—No, supongo que ambos somos patéticos, basura incombustible.

Eso lo hizo sonreír. Lo eran, de verdad lo fueron desde siempre, pero estaba bien por él, porque era algo en lo que se parecía a la persona que amaba. Y a pesar de serlo, pudo tener un final así.

—¿Crees que los demás estén bien?

—Lo hicieron bien hasta ahora —contestó Ichimatsu con el semblante relajado, por lo que pudo creerle.

—Tienes razón… realmente espero que tarden un poco más en venir aquí.

—Estaremos aquí para recibirlos de cualquier manera.

—¡Si! —dijo con una sonrisa animada.

Juntos, comenzaron a andar sobre las olas. Pronto también fueron figuras etéreas, espíritus que podían seguir en paz en ese camino. En paz a pesar de todos los pesares de su vida, la única recompensa.

En el cementerio, cuatro personas se encontraban reunidas frente a dos lápidas. Mantenían las cabezas abajo mientras oraban por las almas de sus dos hermanos fallecidos. Ninguno sabía que decir, siempre supieron que el algún momento dejarían de ser seis… cinco, pero nunca pensaron que sería antes de los treinta años.

Una sobredosis, fue lo que dijo el forense.

Los cuatro hermanos restantes siempre supieron de la adicción de su hermano, pero el segundo Matsuno nunca permitió su intervención. Debieron ser más firmes y ahora se lamentaban por ello. Ya no tendría caso, era el pensamiento del mayor del todo, y a pesar de pensar de esa manera no dejaba de lamentarlo.

—Yo era quien estaba más cerca —comenzó con el llanto el menor de todos—, debí estar más atento… debí saber…

—Nadie podía saber algo así, Todomatsu —dijo Choromatsu regalándole un abrazo que el menor aceptó sin réplicas—. Lamentablemente ninguno podía saberlo.

—Supongo que ya pueden descansar. Están juntos otra vez —dijo con una enorme sonrisa Jyushimatsu, aunque en sus ojos se veían la tristeza.

—Después de todo, tardó un poco en seguirlo, ¿no es así? —sonrió con tristeza Choromatsu.

Osomatsu los observó con una sonrisa. Era muy difícil que todos ellos se ocultaran algo, sobre todo si se trataba de sus sentimientos. Claro que para algunos era más difícil que para los demás intentar esconderse. Ichimatsu siempre fue muy bueno con eso cuando se esmeraba. Por el contrario, Karamatsu fue como un libro abierto toda su vida, era fácil saber lo que pensaba y sentía solo con mirarlo a los ojos.

Para nadie pasó desapercibido el cariño que Karamatsu le tenía a Ichimatsu. No sabía si sus hermanos habían concluido que estaba enamorado de él tal como lo hizo él muchos años atrás, tampoco lo discutirían porque para todos sería una especie de secreto que se llevarían a la tumba, todo para honrar la memoria de su hermano, así que no había necesidad de mencionarlo siquiera.

—Bueno, mamá y papá deben estarnos esperando, es hora de irnos, chicos.

—Sí, de vuelta.

Todos hicieron una reverencia a las lápidas y se alejaron a paso lento. No había palabras ni bromas. Aunque intentaban mantenerse serenos todos se encontraban demasiado afligidos por perder a otro de ellos y en una situación bastante parecida. En el fondo se sentían culpables, pero no lo admitirían pues no hacía la diferencia.

Antes de perder de vista las lápidas, Osomatsu regresó la vista para echar una última mirada. Lo que vio lo dejó con un escalofrío, pero con una especie de calidez en el pecho. Ahí, sentados frente a la lápida, estaban los dos hermanos despidiéndose de él, sonrientes, tranquilos y relajados como fueron en vida cuando los seis estaban juntos.

Osomatsu sonrió y asintió. Al menos sabía ahora que cuando su momento llegara, el de todos ellos, volvería a verlos. Los seis estarían juntos otra vez.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario. Tal vez no era el final que hubieran deseado y a mi me hubiera gustado detallar mas la historia, pero no había mucho tiempo antes de que mis ideas desaparecieran y pudiera escribir con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Saludos.


End file.
